1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, particularly, relates to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle seat in which an occupant sits. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle of a magnitude sufficient to require protection of the vehicle occupant, the inflator is actuated and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent side structure of the vehicle. The air bag can help protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking or being struck by parts of the vehicle side structure, such as the vehicle door. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects, such as a tree or a pole, which might intrude through the side structure of the vehicle during the side impact.
It is known to mount a side impact air bag in an upper portion of a vehicle seat back such as the headrest. The air bag inflates into a position to help protect the head of the vehicle occupant. The air bag inflates in a generally forward direction from the location in which the air bag is stored in the vehicle seat back. It also may be desirable that the air bag inflate forward from a location which is as far as possible toward the vehicle door.